


Bad Little Boy

by Dr_Octopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coran is your rad neighbourhood uncle, Keith grows up, Keith's mom is inspired by michiko from Michiko and hatchin, M/M, Other, Pidge is a gremlin, eventual Klance, keiths dad is shifty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Octopus/pseuds/Dr_Octopus
Summary: Growing up means the the world is no longer filled with rainbows and kitties. It meant that the glamour fell away to reveal the ugly monster underneath.





	1. Mac and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Been waiting to write this for a while

It was a nice day well, Red thought so. Red was your stuffed lion that your mommy gave you. She has bright red fur and bright golden eyes. You looked out of the window. Sun glinted across the dessert sand. Keith and his mommy lived in a small old house in the middle of the dessert. 

Speaking of mommy, Keith could hear her humming in the kitchen to a song he remembers called you reposted in the wrong neighbourhood. 

"Keith! Get the table ready!" 

He hurried to set the table pulling out the plates, forks, and napkins. "I made something special for your birthday!"

Keith perks up at this "Really?" Your mommy smiles. You like it when she does. Her eyes wrinkles a little at the sides and her eyes sparkle like the stars you and her watch at night.

"Yeah mac and cheese."

You both sit down at your small table in front of the tv. "What do you want to watch today? Your a big boy now, you just turned eight" she ruffles your hair. You think about it, it's a really hard decision. "Hmmm... Drive!"

"Again Keith? I'm pretty sure you can quote that movie." You nod your head vigorously. "Alright."

After you finish you crawl into mommies lap and trace the colourful ink that maps her skin. You twist around to look at her "Do you have work today mommy?" 

"Yeah sweetpea, I actually have to leave in a few minutes. Braid my hair for me?"

"Okay!"

Small fingers weave thick locks into two simple English braids. Keith noticed that his mothers dark roots were showing through her pastel purple hair. "Mommy, when are you gonna die your hair again?"

"Soon, probably when I get my pay check. Fuck minimum wage."

Mommy tucks you in at nine o'clock "I'll be here when you wake up. And daddy is coming to visit tomorrow." 

You yawn out a okay and slowly fall into a peaceful slumber. Mommy kisses goodnight and you hear her lock the door.

The next morning you were excited your dad was coming to visit and he promised something cool for your birthday!

Keith wobbled out of the covers. He could here his mother on the phone in the other room. He couldn't wait to see his dad.


	2. Dads red car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For what felt like hours to Keith, a red car finally pulled up into the driveway. Keith got up wan ran towards to car as it parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! This is so late!!!
> 
> This chapter is short I know!! :(

That morning Keith helped his mother clean the house and waited on the porch for his dad to come home. Keith stared in the Red's all knowing eyes. Humming Keith kicked his legs looking at the drive way.

For what felt like hours to Keith, a red car finally pulled up into the driveway. Keith got up wan ran towards to car as it parked. 

Keith's dad ruffled his hair "Hey little man, how was your birthday?" 

Keith beamed up at him. "It was great! Mommy let be go to bed at 8:30!" Keith held up eight fingers for emphasis. 

His father chuckled and picked up Keith and set him on his shoulders. As they made their way to the house Keith started to tell him all of the things he did on his birthday. 

Once in the house Keith saw his dad embrace his mother and kiss her. Keith turned away because kissing is gross. He settles to the TV room to finish colouring in his art book. He was going to give it to his dad. Keith looks up to see his parents talking in hushed voices. They are speaking in Japanese. Keith can't speak himself but he can pick out a few words. 

Keith was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice his mother sit next to him. "Keith honey, we're going to get dinner." 

"Really?" You and your mommy didn't eat out often. It was too much. "Yeah, your father found a nice place. Go get dressed." 

Keith is filled with so much excitement that he runs into his room and nearly bumps into the wall.

Once dressed every one left the house. Keith hummed as his dad strapped him in. Keith noticed that his dad had a really nice red car. He liked red. His dad looked at him threw the rear view mirror. "We're going somewhere really special for your birthday little man." 

Now you were really excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's dad is Japanese and his mom is Afro Latina


	3. Denny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ended up eating at Denny's which Keith liked because he could have breakfast for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not dead! In all seriousness I actually got two chapters done today so look out for one later in the day!

They ended up eating at Denny's which Keith liked because he could have breakfast for dinner. 

Keith was really excited when his dad told him he could get the adult size pancakes for his birthday. He almost ate them all but it was a little much. So, they saved it for later. 

After Denny's Keith and his family went to the park to watch an outdoor movie playing. 

Keith never been to the movies before. His mother had to spend her money wisely and couldn't go to the movies often. So going to the outdoor theatre was the first for him and he truly enjoyed it. 

They stayed there for the rest of the evening watching reruns of old horror movies. Keith really enjoyed spending time with both of his parents. He lived with his mother, but his father traveled a lot. At least that is what his mother said. 

After the late night show, they retired back home. Keith's mother tucked him into bed and his father told him the story of how he meet his mother. He's pretty sure his mom has done some pretty illegal things in past. 

The next morning was on of the best in Keith's life. His dad is staying for the weekend. Keith couldn't wait to show him all of the cacti he grew. 

When Keith walked into the kitchen he saw his parents talking. It sounded pretty so he thought he should leave them to it and proceeded to get himself a glass of water. 

"Good mornin' sweetpea." 

"Good mornin' ma!" 

You notice that mommy looks tired. She must have been up late working. "Why don't you go sit down on that couch? I'll make you somethin' to eat, ya hear?" 

You nod your head and make your way to the next room. He picked up his colouring book and being to colour.

Keith was to busy with his colouring book to notice the tension between his parents. 

Keith heard his parents talking in the kitchen. The house is so small it only has three rooms. You can see them arguing from here. You hug red tighter. She said she'll always keep you safe and you trust her. 

You pick out some the argument. They are switching between Japanese and English. So you can tell they are talking about something they don't want you to know. Your dad is Japanese and your mom is not but she speaks the language. 

You hoped off of the dusty couch sneezing in the process. Hugging red close you look at the colouring book in front of you. Red and blue go quite nice you decide. 

The argument gets louder but you don't turn to look. Mommy and dad argue at lot lately. Red says you'll be okay and you trust her. 

The sound of a wicked slap echoes across the room and a sick silence filled the room. The tension is so thick Keith thinks he can cut with one of his mommies knives. You squeeze Red tighter and close your eyes. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. 

You hear shuffling and then the cock of a gun. "You fucking touch me and i will not miss your vitals." That was your mommies voice. Slowly you open your eyes to see dad holding his face and you mommy looks pretty angry. 

Both of your parents seem to remember that your there and glance back at each other. Your mommy walks towards you. "Hey Keith buddy, I need you to do something for mommy." As she's talking she picks you up. Your mommy is really strong she can bench press the house. She can probably break the house with here bare hands. You nod your head vigorously "Yeah!". Her smile is warm but she looks tired. You don't want her to tired so you help around the house so she can sleep. 

"You are going to stay at dads for a while okay? I'll come visit, I promise." 

You are confused. You never been to your dads house. He always came to you and mommies house. "Okay.." She's talking to dad again in Japanese. You hug her close and trace the tattoos that mark her tan skin. 

"Keith, I want you to have somethin." She hands you a red track jacket it was her favourite one. "There's something special in pocket, promise you will never let anyone take it from you." Her face is very serious. Smiling brightly you utter thank you mommy. This makes her smile and look less tired. You like it when she looks less tired. "Your dad has your stuff in the car..." 

With a grunt your mommy lifts you up and takes you to the car. Your dad is in the car already. He smiles at you "You ready big boy?" You nod and beam up at him. Mommy helps you into the car and buckles you in. You get to sit in the front seat! "Keith... I want you to remember that I still love you. That I will always love you. Don't matter what." "Okay!"

That car to pull of and you watch as mommy runs along with the car for a while and soon fade into distance with your house. "Where are we going dad?" He glances at you with a benevolent smile. "Home Keith. We're going home."

Slowly the rural area starts to become more urban. He tried to keep his eyes open because he's rarely out in the city. "Dad?" 

"Yeah son?" You try to keep your eyes open but they start slowly dropping. "Is mommy gonna visit?" There was a long pause. "Yeah, she will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this I swear!
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism! Pleas I need it


	4. Business Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take off your shoes kid. You don't want to track dirt and sand into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I updated

To Keith it felt like they were driving for hours. Soon the pulled up to a gated area and he wondered were they where. Keith saw his dad doing something out of the window but was to tired to care. 

Past the gate reviled what Keith would call cookie cutter houses. There was not a lot of them but they all had perfect lawns and all of them were huge. He never seen anything like it. Well not in real life maybe on those house hunting shows you and mommy watch. 

You were still in shock when your dad pulled up into the drive way. He gingerly grabbed you hand and you both walked up to the double French doors. Were you house hunting? Keith desperately looked for hidden cameras. He did find any. Your dad pulls out a pair of keys and unlocks to door. The inside is more impressive the outside. "Take off your shoes kid. You don't want to track dirt and sand into the house." 

Your dad gives you and amused look and ruffled your hair. You take of your worn sneakers and neatly put them by the door. 

The first thing Keith noticed was how clean the house was. It was like no one lived there. Pristine white floors and white walls to match made the house look huge. Enormous windows filtered natural light into the entry way. There was a lot of Japanese art and artefacts decorating the walls. Keith saw very little family pictures. 

While Keith was looking around his new environment in an awe he heard a pair of heels clicking down the steeps. Soon the clicking heels had a body. The first thing Keith thought of was that she looked like one of the Barbies that his mommy gave him. 

The woman had on a black dress suit that seemed to be perfectly tailored to her form. Black stockings and shiny black heels to match. The woman also sported a long intricate brads that feel down her back. She really looked like a Barbie.

She had high cheek bones, perfect red lipstick and eyebrows. She approached his dad and kissed him on cheek. "Darling, how was your business trip?" Your dad makes a face but your to busy trying to figure out who she is. "Fine. I uh. I have something to tell you." You dad puts a hand on your shoulder. It is at this moment when the Barbie lady looks at you. She arched her perfect brow. "Who is this? Is he from a friend of yours?" 

Your dad looks even more nervous. "His name is Keith. I...I will like to continue this conversation elsewhere. Is Shiro home?"   
The lady looked more suspicious. "He's at Allura's. Did you still a child? One is not enough?" There is a spark of amusement in her voice. 

"No, Keith go wait in the living room" Keith heaved a sigh. "Okay dad..." His back was turned so the only thing Keith hears is the angry clicking of heels retreating further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's mom is Japanese (and a CEO of her own company)
> 
> I decided that I really like thace and the other blade of mamora characters so they will be their later.
> 
> Also I WILL put slav in here sooo....


	5. The boy next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy puffs out his chest reminding you of those exotic birds on the nature channel.  
> "The names Lance Charles McClain! Nice to meet you! What's yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Lance Pidge and hunk!

The room you are told is yours from now on is huge. Bigger than the one at your old house. A little to big for your taste. Your dad went to the car to grab the rest of your things. You can't see him from the window you have in your room. But you do have a balcony and window(door?) with a view of the house next door.

You check, yes it can open. Its a door. Who has a door window thingy? You tentatively walk out side to take a look. It's a nice day in your opinion.

On the balcony of the other house next door is a boy. You can't see his face but you can tell he has brown hair. You continue looking at the ground. When is mommy coming to see you?

Suddenly the boy next door spoke, yelled actually. "Hey! What are you doing in Shiro's house?!?"

You squint your eyes. "Apparently I'm living here now." His eyes widened and he suddenly yells even louder. Keith thinks he must be a singer like one of those death metal ones that his mom listens to because there is no way someone can be that loud. "I can't believe Shiro is getting a sibling and didn't even tell me!!"

The boy puffs out his chest reminding you of those exotic birds on the nature channel.  
"The names Lance Charles McClain! Nice to meet you! What's yours?"

"Keith..."

Lance looks at you like he is deep in thought. "Do you want to come over? Hunk and Pidge are at my place!"

You think about it. "Let me ask my dad first." Keith steps back into his empty room and bumps into his dad trying to get out the door. "Whoa there partner. Where were you trying to run of to?"

"Sorry! Lance from next door asked if I can come over..." You look up at you dad with trying to make a cute face so he can't say no. "Sure, I don't see why not" he doesn't even get to finish his sentence when you beam up at him and give him a hug. "Thanks!" You run out of the house just narrowly missing Shiro's mom.

Lance opens the door even before you knock. "Welcome to my house!" To you it looked exactly like the Shirogane household only more roomy. There are family photos every where. Things like sea shells, miniature ships and pirate boats, fishing nets, sculptures of marine life, other marine life specimen, and other various objects that just showed how the McClains love the ocean also decorate the home.

You recognise the smell of sage incense burning. Lance grabs your hand "Come on I'll introduce to my other friends!"  
Lance takes you up the steps to his room. In inside is a wall covered in polaroid photos, a glob, a map with lost of markings on it, books/comics, and other various things that you can gather that Lance must love the ocean too. You Wonder if it is a family thing.

"Okay everyone meet Keith!"

"Hi Keith I'm Hunk!" In front of you is a boy that you would trust your life with. Dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He's taller than you but who isn't taller than you.

"I'm Pidge." You don't know if Pidge is taller than you yet she's still sitting down.  
But she does have light brown hair and is currently fiddling with something in her hands.

Lance looks like he won the lottery. "So now that we all met were friends!"

"Lance, you didn't even ask if he wanted to be friends.." Hunk says with a worried sigh.

You spend the rest of the evening at Lance's house. It was fun you never really had friends you age before. You showed them red and what a coincidence they all had lions. The fun did not last forever ever because Lance's mom came and said your dad wants you home for dinner.

You moped all the way back to your new house. You liked Lance's house better because it felt more lived in and his family was nice. The Shirogane household did not feel like home.

When you arrive you take off your shoes and lay them by the door and make your way to where you remember the kitchen was. At the head of the kitchen table is Shiro's mom and to her right is your dad. Shiro is sitting on her left. You sit by Shiro because that's where the only unoccupied plate was.

Shri speaks first "Hi Keith! I'm Shiro and I can't wait to be your older brother!" You just look at him and nod. (Shiro's parents already explained the censored version of the situation to him when he got home). Other than that dinner was quite and that made Keith nervous. He could hear them eating he didn't like the sound of people eating.

"Do you need me to clean the kitchen Mrs. Shirogane?"  
"No thank you dear. Why don't you freshen up and get some sleep? You've had a long day." It wasn't a question so you excuse your self from the table and go to your room.

Keith was just about to close his eyes when he remembered the jacket and gift his mom gave him. He finds the jacket exactly where he left it and reaches into the pocket. Inside was a knife with the handle wrapped in bandages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After about two more chapters I'm going to do a time jump wher things get interesting ;) also Allura's house in the next chapter


	6. Uno and bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motorcycles were parked in the parking lot and he could see cigarette buts crushed on the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In back !!!

-fast forward 5 years-

Allura's house was the place you and your friends usually met at. You remember meeting Allura a couple of days after you moved in.

Allura lived with her father Alfor and uncle Coran. Her father was pretty chill but her uncle was wild. When Keith first met him he was overwhelmed. Coran couldn't cook at all but everyone pretend to like it. So sometimes they just snuck food from Hunk's house to eat.

The crew consisted of you, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. With a new addition to the group of Pidge's older brother, Shiro, and Allura. Matt, Shiro, and Allura where all older than you guys so they rarely hung out.

You guys were playing uno (you think they made all of the unnecessary rules because you and Pidge were winning) when your phone buzzed.

Keith quickly checked his phone to see a message from an unknown number that read:

_-Blade of Marmora open till 8 (because that's the time you need to go home) mom says hi and stop by.-_

Weird. "Hey! Stop looking up how to cheat at uno on your phone!"

Hunk sighed and put a hand on Lance's shoulder "If you could easily look up how to cheat at uno I would have done it already. Uno is a game of strategy! You can't just look that stuff up man!"

"I guess you right, well that reminds me it's my turn! Get ready to be fucking obliterated! I'm gonna-"

Keith shot up interrupting Lance's speech. "I just remembered... I... I have to pick up something from the store for mom!" That was a lie but not fully. With that Keith was out of the house and on his bike before anyone could object.

"That was weird.."

Shiro nodded "I agree with you Pidge, but mom did want Keith to get some milk sooo..."

Lance flared his nostrils "Is any one gonna talk about how he just interrupted me! In mid speech! I wa-"

"Does your mother get upset over things not being... timely?" Allura was curious. From what she saw and heard Keith did not have the best relationship with his adoptive mother.

Shiro thought about. Mom didn't really care if he done things just a tad bit late. But the again he was usually early or on time. "I honestly don't know.." Shiro would have to check on that later.

Matt pushed his glasses up his nose "Well! All we have to do is get Pidge out of the game and we all have an equal chance of winning!"

Everyone looked at Pidge

"The fuck you looking at!"

 

Keith knows he shouldn't fallow the directions that a stranger gave him... But his mom was there? He knows his mom didn't have his number... But if it was her she would have just said so.

Keith continued to bike. Where ever he's going it's taking him a long way from his house.

 

Eventually Keith came across a building with a flickering open sign. Motorcycles were parked in the parking lot and he could see cigarette buts crushed on the pavement. It must be the place because the flickering sign read Blade of Marmora.

Keith was starting to regret his decision to come in the first place. Keith walked his bike and parked it next to the motorcycles. He always wanted one.

When he walked to the door he noticed there were two big men guarding the entrance.

One was built like The Rock Keith was sure he could snap him in half. The man sported long white hair that was braided into an delicate (Incredibly long) braid. Not an hair out of place. He had an scare that dragged across from his right temple to his lip. Creating a stark contrast of the pink flesh to his tan skin.

To that dudes left was a leaner fellow but just by a little. He was still tall and intimating but Keith couldn't make out his face. Covering his lower face was a surgical mask decorated to look like the bottom of a skull. He also wore a hoodie blocking his eyes.

They exchanged a quick glance and then the Rock enthusiasts said "Come on in, kid."

The two men lead you in side and sat you at a table. The building was dimly lit. You could see the bar tender polishing glasses and getting ready for the day. He had white hair in a mohawk. Your eyes connected and you quick look away. He continues to polish his glasses while humming a little tune.

The two who escorted you here have left. Keith was just thinking about leaving when someone right across from him says.

"The names Thace. Your mothers on her way. She got stuck in traffic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> The man with the braid is Kolivan  
> Mask guy is Antok  
> Ulaz is the bar tender  
> And of course Thace is Thace


	7. Windows and late night calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaa I can explain!

The man in front of you looks exactly like wolverine. The same hair and everything. The only thing that was different was his dark tan skin.  
  
"Ulaz! Fix Keith something to drink would yah." The bartender only nodded and quickly got to work still humming his little tune.

Thace looks at you with a look of amusement on his face. "Don't worry, your ma would not allow you to have alcohol" then he winked at you.

It seems like this Thace guy really does know your mom. You stare at him and squint your eyes. "How do I know that I can trust you."

Thace just smiles and pulls something out of his coat pocket. It was a knife similar to yours. It's pale purple blade seemed to glow under the dim light. It has the same symbol as the one your mom gave you but the blade carries a slightly different design.

Thace smiled at the blade fondly. "Your mother rallied us up back in high school to build a band. For some reason we wanted matching knives..." He chuckled "it was probably because Ulaz's parents were both blacksmiths and we could get them for free..."

Keith stared at him in an awe "Did you actually make the band?"

"Nah. We were to busy procrastinating."

  
Ulaz slides a cherry float in front of you and smiles "Enjoy!" Wow his voice is deeper than you thought. And man he must sharpen his teeth or something. His canines look like daggers.

The cherry float contains way to much sugar for you but it has sparkles so it's all good.

You were about to ask some more questions when the door opens and you hear heavy shoes clack against the floor.

Keith turns around in his booth to see his mom waltzing into the place liked she owned it. "Mom?" It was really her?   
"How come you never called??"

Keith's mom looked at him with a heartbroken face. She crossed over the booth Keith was in and held his face in her hands. "Sweatpea, you don't know how much I tried to see ya..." She pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Why did I have to leave you. I don't want to live with Dad and Mrs. Shirogane.... I want to stay with you!"

Keith's mother sighed and sat down next to him. "I called you here to tell you just that.." She looked off into the distance with a thoughtful look on her face. "I would have told you earlier but you were just so young."

Thace got the hint and with a smooth motion he stood up "Marmora, I'm gonna start getting ready for business." Keith's mom waved him off and he disappeared into the back. Keith looked around "You own this place?"

His mom smiled "Opened it up with a couple of friends when you were taken. I figured if I wanted to have you back I should at least have a stable income." She winked at him.

  
"So why did I have to leave?" Keith already knew the answer he just wanted to hear it from his mom. His mom sighed and looked up at the table lost in thought.

"Well, me and your dad were never married. I guess I shouldn't have dated a guy who couldn't comment to our little family all the way. He said he was going to leave. But.." A bitter looked crossed her faced "But you know that never happens. Even though I regret him. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't change a thing because your the best thing in my darn life."

They spent the next hours catching up on the years that they missed. But as a good things come to a end. Keith had to return home.

By the time he got to the house it was about ten o'clock. He saw the lights were on in the front room Keith guessed both his dad and Mrs. Shirogane were up. Since he didn't want to deal with that he called Lance.

  
Lance woke up from his wonderful sleep with a phone call. Who was calling him in the middle of the night? He checked his phone it was Keith. He probably got lost or something. He swore Keith needed glasses or something. Sometimes he got lost in his own house which in his opinion is pretty stupid.

"Hello?"

_"You sou_ _nd tired did I wake you up?"_

"Um yeah. Obviously. Like you know I go to bed early. Unlike you who gets like two hours of sleep. What do need anyway?"

 _"Can_ _I_ _come_ _over?"_

"Wha-"

_"If I can't then that's fine. I can ask Hunk or something."_

"It's fine! It's totally fine! How far away are your anyway?"

_"I'm out side open you window, I'm coming up."_

"Wh-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals yo...  
> Also Ulaz's parents made swords and stuff for things like movies/shows and renascence fairs
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: there is probably a bit of errors in this but this is supper and I forgot to post and I'm like super tired


	8. Do not get dirt on my floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon shone through the clear sky and the fall breeze sighed gently as Lance opened his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late... and also short...

The moon shone through the clear sky and the fall breeze sighed gently as Lance opened his window.

"Thanks."  
Lance tapped his chin. "I'm going to get my mom to cut down that tree" 

"What why?"  
"Are you really asking that question?"  
Keith started at him "Look, I didn't come here to bicker... I just need a place to sleep for the night. Also I locked my window so..."

Keith hopped of the tree into Lance's room the smell of freshly washed sheets filled his nose. He wondered what type of fabric softener Lance used. The sheets in the McClain household always smelled nice and less chemical like Mrs. Shirogane. 

Lance looked at him "For the love of God and all things holy, take. your. shoes. off. You're getting dirt on my floor!"

"Fine fine I'll take them off"  
You slid your sneakers of in the corner of the room that Lance dubbed the Keith shoe shame corner. You got in the bad habit of wearing shoes in the house because you do at home to annoy your "mother".

-

You both lay in comfortable silence when you spoke up. The glow of the moon gave a blue glow to the room. The washer machine hummed in the distance. Lance shifts to his side and you feel his warm breath on the side of your face. "Soooo, did you come here from a reason?" His voice breaks the silence spell like a clear bell.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me?"

You turn to lay on your side and face him. "Yeah"

Lance looks at you expectingly. "You know when I left earlier today?"

"Yeah you said something about picking up eggs for Shiro's mom or something. And I don't see and groceries by the way. Did you get into a knife fight at the store?"  
He wiggles his eyebrows at you. You still can't understand how he does it. You have trouble raising one eyebrow without moving you whole face.

"Well, yeah. But I got this text? You know from someone who said they knew my mom?"

"Don't tell me you went to some shady bar or something."

The silence was thick.  
"KEITH!! You can't just do that what if you got kidnapped or-"

"Shush! You don't want to wake anyone up! I know it wasn't one my best choices but I haven't seen my mom in years! I just really wanted to see her you know?"

Lance looked at you and sighed "Okay but if something like that happens tell someone okay?"  
"Sure"

You tell him the whole story and in the end Lance's opinion of your mom was that she was a bad ass. You'd have to agree with that she built her own motorcycle. 

You two ended up talking to hours as night slowly bloomed into day both slipped silently into sleep. Your last thought was that you couldn't wait to eat breakfast. Lance's dad was an excellent chef.

The sun kissed your eyes good morning. Lance was still asleep next to you snoring softly. As you slowly adjusted to the world of the living you could hear panicked voices rising from below.

"He never came home last night... I tried calling but he wouldn't answer..."

That voice sounded like Shiro's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm applying for colleges and trying to balance taking four ap classes that I regret taking. And honestly my life has been pretty hectic and I loss inspiration. But, I will try to post at least once a month. Probably usually towards the end of the month. But hey, I updated and made some changes to the plot.


	9. Don't let the tea get too cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do just that. Even though the door leading to the balcony was locked, you are able to quickly pick it with some hair pins. You kick off your shoes and send Lance a text saying you were never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I have not updated in a while and I'm sorry but school was my priority and now I'm on break I hope I can work on this more! More information at the bottom notes!

Now that you think about it, you probably should have told Shiro. You know how won't tell his mom. Thinking even further you probably should have told Lance's parents.

You hear them talking in hushed tones. Boy were you going to be in trouble. You think about it. You could go down stairs and tell Shiro (and Lance's parents) you just stayed to night.... Or you could sneak back into your room.

You do just that. Even though the door leading to the balcony was locked, you are able to quickly pick it with some hair pins. You kick off your shoes and send Lance a text saying you were never there.

After a while staring at the wall gets boring so you go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

 

And just to your luck Mrs. Shirogane is standing there.

"Where's dad?"

"He's at work."

You don't know what to say after that. Then she suddenl speaks up after she takes a sip of her tea.

"You know, Shrio and your father were looking for you. They were both very worried."

You notice she left her self out. You know you're about to go into hostile waters but you are feeling brave today.

"And you weren't worried about me?"

She takes one long cold look at you as she sips her tea.

"You are not mine, it's not my job to worry."

And with that she picks up the book she was reading and leaves to kitchen. You know she didn't like you but hearing her say it hurt more than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have not updated in while, and I went and re read my previous work and I dislike it. So in going to rewrite it and just wanted to update. This chapter is in no way perfect or polished but I just want to upload something.


	10. Update

Sorry this is not a real update. I’m in the process of rewriting the whole story. After season 6 I got a lot of ideas so I was like scrap everything I have to start over. Also I’m not very proud of my writing here. I know I still have I lot to learn and I think I improved a little bit.

So anyway I’m not abandoning this fic I’m just going to rewrite it. It’ll probably be up in like October??? Hopefully. I’m busy with another fic I’m writing and a one shot about Allura that will go up soon. Thanks for understanding! 

 

Love you guys!!! And thanks for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how this is ;)
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing a part two for my other fic.


End file.
